The Last Meeting
by OfficerRC
Summary: The final meeting on April 10, 2005 of the 6 Yotsuba Executives.
1. The Last Meeting

Copyright Notice: I don't own Death Note, and I won't.

* * *

April 10th, 2005.

As the lights opened, a room covered in white was revealed, white walls, white floor tiles, and in the center, a white octagon shaped meeting table, with 8 white seats, each side having a monitor, and plenty of papers on them.

One by one, six different men walked in-their shared two similarities-they were all dressed in suits, and they all emitted a powerful businessmen aura.

They were the six members of the Yotsuba Corporation, the company with over three hundred thousand people across the globe, producing goods from all aspects-construction, furniture, estates, and tourism, one of the largest companies across the globe.

One by one, the men seated themselves.

The first person was Renji Namikawa—the director of the marketing division, with long strips of hair on the sides of his face, and fair hair down his neck, he was popular amongst girls, having aspects of an ideal man. Being young, smart, handsome, athletic, and rich, Namikawa was the youngest, but also the one with the most potential.

The person next to him was Takeshi Ooi, the oldest person in the group, he was the executive officer of Yotsuba TV, bald, and always seen wearing his round sunglasses, he was cool, calm, and silent. Ooi was the leader of the group, often making the important decisions because of his age and experience.

Next to the bald man was Eiichi Takahashi, a man with beard under his nose, and shoulder length hair evenly split across his head. He's the head of the raw material handling division, as well as the CEO of Yotsuba Housing. Often the butt of many jokes due to his clumsiness, and known throughout the company for his lack of thinking before he speaks. Deep inside, Takahashi wanted to make his reputation better. But he was constantly overshadowed by the other executives. Even the deceased Higuchi and Hatori made fun of him.

Beside Takahashi was Masahiko Kida, the executive officer of the Promotion/Demotion division, responsible for handling all the promotions and demotions within the company, he had short, trimmed hair, with a calm attitude towards things, known for his inability to handle emergency situations (In the end either Ooi or Namikawa had to handle whatever Kida left), and his hate of contact lens, often demoting people he didn't like into the contact lens development department, and trying to persuade Namikawa to decrease the funding to said department.

Shingo Mido, a young man with curly, brown hair and glasses, sat down next to Kida. The second youngest of the executives and director of marketing strategy team, as well as the CEO of the division's related company. Mido is also the most loyal executive out of the group, and was the butt of many jokes because of his attitude.

The final person was Suguru Shimura, seating himself between Namikawa and Mido, he was the chief of employee affairs. He has large, black eyes with a bushy hair, known for his suspicious attitude, and his ability to observe anything carefully, not even Namikawa's thoughts within that poker face of his was able to escape Shimura's eyes.

There were two remaining seats without anyone sitting on them, they were once sat by Arayoshi Hatori, chief of advertising and public relations, who was killed during the Yotsuba Kira incident, and Higuchi Kyosuke, the chief of Yotsuba technology development department, and the Yotsuba Kira, the murderer of countless rival company executives, and, the aforementioned Hatori.

"Meeting on April 10th, 2005, Ooi, what's the subject today?" Namikawa spoke with a lazy tone, his poker face hiding any sort of emotion.

"How we will handle the deal with Higure Corps." The bald man replied as he passed a stack of paper around the table, resting his arms on the table.

"Isn't the CEO, Higure Yamatarou dead because of a heart attack?" Mido's voice was muffled up as he was behind stacks and stacks of paper.

"That. Is our next subject…" Ooi began slowly, with a dull tone.

"I can sense a tone of anger, Ooi…what is it?" Shimura looked at the elder executive, sweat beginning to trail down his face.

"You all do remember that Higure was involved in the killing of several rival companies through hitmans and gangsters?" Ooi grunted, looking back at Shimura through his eyes.

"…I assume it was Kira's doing?" Kida added as he laid the stack of paper on his table.

"I don't know how he found out about Higure, point is, Kira has ruined our biggest deal…and this time, it's not Higuchi's dead spirit." Namikawa finally spoke up, his last joke remark unfitting for his face.

"Very funny, Namikawa." Takahashi chuckled a bit but then returned to his so-called 'thoughtful' state. "Ooi, so the second subject of our meeting is…"

"Find out…who is Kira, and dispose of him."

"Why not cooperate with L?" Shimura asked, finishing his coffee.

"We can't trust him, although I was able to outsmart him last time, he played us like fools. Remember what I said about the cameras?" Namikawa said slowly as his mind flew back to half a year ago, when he found the meeting room was tampered with after their latest meeting regarding Hatori's death, and their entire meeting probably taped and recorded.

"True, true…" Takahashi added with what he thought was a smart face to others. Everyone else just ignored him.

It was then. Judgment rained down upon them.

All six of them, at the same time. Clutched their chest.


	2. Masahiko Kida, Eiichi Takahashi

Copyright Notice: I don't own Death Note, and I won't.

* * *

Masahiko Kida looked at the others, then looked at himself, he knew he was dying. But he can't do anything to stop it. 

His thoughts flew back several years, back when he was a kid.

His parents bought him contact lens, at first, he liked it.

But when he was infected. It wasn't all that fun anymore.

During the time he was infected, he had to wear orange glasses, nearly everything he saw was orange, and he was unable to take part in sports and art.

From then on, he despised contact lens, and aimed to tear down every last manufacturer that made them.

He aimed at the biggest company—Yotsuba.

By the time he was 25, he's already the chief of financial planning department, and was able to direct funds slowly out of the contact lens department.

He was about to succeed. Till Ooi found out.

Ooi wasn't happy, at all. Kida got yelled at, and demoted to glasses manufacturing department, by the time the Yotsuba CEO sent him out, the CEO yelled, "Go to your favorite department then!"

It was then, he started to work his way up, with his skills in science, he was able to design pairs after pairs of Yotsuba brand glasses that suited the people's needs, he was able to turn the contact lens department into a department that was the 'leech of the company'.

He was, once again, promoted, this time, to Promotion/Demotion division.

This time, he made careful plans on what to do, when to move. And successfully destroyed Yotsuba's contact lens business, and let the glasses department ultimately win in the 10 year struggle between the two departments. This slowly spread to other contact lens manufacturers, without Yotsuba's key technologies they were unable to develop further.

Thinking back to the present, Kida smirked, it was stupid, but yet, he enjoyed every bit of it. Every single step of planning he has undergone to crush contact lens.

He died, in pain, but without regrets.

Masahiko Kida, declared dead on April 10, 2005

* * *

Eiichi Takahashi frowned, as his chest felt tighter, with every shock, he frowned more. Eventually, his face turned into panic. As he desperately grasped the edge of the desk with his open hand. 

Thinking back to his time in the company, he was the butt of many jokes, especially Higuchi's.

Higuchi was a total jerk, that bullied him, tortured him, made fun of him, and poked fun at every single one of his ideas.

Namikawa was better. A lot better, at least the boy gave constructive criticism on how to improve.

He thought back at all of his stupid acts.

The time when he forgot the speech during the New Year's Feast in Yotsuba.

The times when he was trying to make his reputation better, but instead made every poke fun of him even more.

The times when his plans to stand up against Higuchi backfire, and he gets into trouble.

The times when Ooi and Yotsuba's CEO yelled as him for his incompetence.

The times when Namikawa's sarcasm was made especially obvious because Takahashi was 'Too dumb to smell the sarcasm.'. Stated by Higuchi.

The times when Hatori, a person who's obviously less able then him, had his ideas accepted.

His mind came back to the present, looking at the other executives, he knew it was Kira's judgment.

But why him?

Takahashi's mind was suddenly flooded with many thoughts.

Why must he die before he received more power? Before he got another promotion? Before his salary was increased? Before he's not the butt of anyone's jokes anymore?

But it was too late, Takahashi's chair tipped over as he dropped to the ground, a sad face was all there was to him—a life with its goals unfulfilled.

Eiichi Takahashi, declared dead on April 10, 2005.

* * *

Masuhiko Kida's the guy with glasses…in How To Read 13's it says he likes glasses and hates contact lens…so I thought I might twist it into something funny. 

Takahashi was always funny and dumb, I feel sorry for him, he didn't really do anything, and was the least able after Hatori in the Yotsuba Executives…


	3. Takeshi Ooi, Shingo Mido

Copyright Notice: I don't own Death Note, and I won't.

* * *

Takeshi Ooi didn't do anything—he simply let both of his hands rest on the chair's handles. And looked at the ceiling, thinking back on his life.

He was born a poor kid within a small village in north Japan, his parents were farmer, and he grew up without even having enough to eat.

Ooi only graduated from middle school—his family was too poor to afford high school, let alone college.

He was forced to step into the society earlier then most people of his age.

At first, he was but a small worker in Yotsuba's construction yards, year after year, he was slowly promoted to the head of constructions of estates.

However, the incident that made him famous was probably the negotiation between Yotsuba and the Tamatsu Corps. Where he, a small head of construction outsmarted Tamatsu's CEO and forced him to sign an agreement in favor of Yotsuba.

That was the time when he was favored by Yotsuba's CEO, and was appointed as the head of business negotiations. Even till this day he was still in charge of the department.

He was also the CEO's most trusted bodyguard, having saved Yotsuba's CEO from countless assassination attempts with his sharp shooting skills, and managing to sue countless companies for attempted assassination.

He was then promoted to the CEO's right-hand man, and executive officer of Yotsuba TV. Something he didn't favor compared to negotiation and construction, but accepted anyways.

He found out soon later he was much more powerful then past Executive Officers, he was able to turn the channel into a success, ratings were high, and money came in from advertisers like a flood. This earned him utmost respect from everyone in the company, even the CEO admitted, Ooi can be better then him in many aspects.

He kept looking at the ceiling, Ooi knew his end was near, as the pain kept getting worse in his chest.

But he was born a farmer, and was a construction worker, this little bit of pain wasn't much.

He started out as a farmer…

Ooi's face was that of no regret when he died, a complete opposite of Takahashi.

Takeshi Ooi, declared dead on April 10, 2005.

* * *

Shingo Mido panted hard, the pain was getting more intense every passing second.

He knew his end was near, it was Kira all along.

Mido tried to grab a hold of his seat, but his hand wasn't listening to him—he fell to the ground as the chair lost balance. His head hitting the tiles.

His past started to flash in front of him as his end drew near.

He was the son of a company owner that was bought out by Yotsuba, in despair, his father committed suicide.

However, he didn't, instead, he persuaded the CEO to let him own the company and manage it—under Yotsuba's direct commands.

The company continued to exist, albeit secretly being part of Yotsuba.

He thought back to the time at the dreaded conferences regarding Yotsuba's own Kira. How he wanted to get out of the whole thing, but after seeing Hatori's death, he knew what dominated himself ultimately.

Fear.

Fear of losing his father's company.

Fear of getting killed by Kira. (At least till he found out it was Higuchi)

Fear of getting defeated in a sword duel.

Fear of losing the people around him.

Fear of Namikawa, who was actually smarter then he is, even if only by a little bit.

He remembered how he was constantly compared to Namikawa, and often losing between the two of them.

Fear of Higuchi, when he stood up for Takahashi when Higuchi made a snide remark at how 'utterly useless' Takahashi's idea was, Higuchi found him and punched him, warning him not to stand up for Takahashi.

Mido lost it, he laughed with whatever strength he has left.

"In the end, I'm still dominated by fear…!" Mido sighed as his laugh faded. He died soon after.

Shingo Mido, declared dead on April 10, 2005.

* * *

Ooi just looks like the type that'd be the 'poor farmer to big boss' type.

Mido's the smartest after Namikawa, but he did try to get out of the whole mess…though he didn't screw up like Hatori…and yes, I know I've been portraying Higuchi as a ruthless bastard…but let's face it, that's exactly what he is even in the official story. A total bad guy.


	4. Suguru Shimura, Renji Namikawa

Copyright Notice: I don't own Death Note, and I won't.

* * *

Shimura looked at the others while clutching his chest tightly. Observing Ooi's cool attitude following him to his graves, Takahashi's desperate face, Namikawa's poker face turning into a face of regret, Kida's smile, and Shimura did it all while trying to ignore Mido's laugh.

Shimura thought to himself. "Since when was I observing everything? Since when was I so calm in these situations?"

His thoughts flowed back to his childhood, when he caught insects and observed them.

His thoughts flowed back to middle school, where relations between people weren't very good. He learned to talk according to situation, and observe people's faces, and talking calmly even when a person threatens him.

He remember how it became useful in High School and College, where he and his rugby teammates got into feuds, and he was able to settle them according to situations.

How he successfully applied for Yostuba by observing and talking in his interview session according to his observations

How he saved himself from getting sacked when the Yotsuba CEO decided to sack him by observing and stating every reason of why he shouldn't be sacked.

How he was able to win negotiations Ooi couldn't handle with his calmness even with the opposing company threatening him with various threats.

He didn't like the meetings of Yotsuba Kira either, it made him nervous, although he was able to retain calmness, he was always under fear of getting killed.

Now he's in trouble, big trouble, Kira's got him, even if it's not Higuchi, Kira still got him.

Shimura coughed as he sat down, the chair spinning as he sat on it, finally, it pointed at the door, the only exit out of this room of death.

"Well damn…the exit's this close, yet none of us can get out of this room alive…"

Suguru Shimura, declared dead on April 10, 2005

* * *

Renji Namkawa gazed at the table, then at the others. He then sunk into deep thought as the pain in his chest increased.

Yotsuba's own agents told him there was little to no progress on the Kira case from any organization against it, especially the police and the group of police who withdrew and went missing—Yagami Soichiro, Kanzo Mogi, and the later known Tota Matsuda, there were also no signs of any progress towards catching Kira from L's side.

He thought about the detective Erald Coil..he was suspicious with the detective since the detective showed up, and had agents tailing Coil…only to find out, Coil is a fake name, the person's name was Tierri Morello.

He thought about Misa Amane. His mind then flashed, Kira-worshipper, the murderers of her parents by robbers, how Higuchi's identity was exposed soon after the first interview.

Solving a problem was simple—take out every unreasonable possibility, the last result, no matter how impossible it may be is the answer.

Through agents, he was able to find out how the three former police members worked for L, how Misa Amane was in the same building as the aforementioned police members did.

Then there's a high chance L is in there as well.

…There was a chance that Kira was in L's team as well?

Namikawa tried hard to withstand the pain, but it kept getting worse as thousands of theories flew through his mind all at once.

…L is Kira, Kira is L.

"Too bad I didn't have time…no, WE didn't have time to find you, L…Kira…" Namikawa looked at the ceiling one last time before his head tilted forwards.

Renji Namikawa, declared dead on April 10, 2005

* * *

Shimura was actually pretty cool, dunno why, maybe it's because of his face. Do remember this is all written based on How To Read 13 and chapters the 6 of them appeared in.

Namikawa was, IMO, the coolest and smartest out of the group. He was also the closest person not related to L or Raito that can match up with the two.


	5. The Last Laugh

Copyright Notice: I don't own Death Note, and I won't.

* * *

Far, far away, in the Yagami Resident, A sinister figure snickered as he closed a group of six Internet Explorer Windows, each with a Wikipedia article on them.

Renji Namikawa.

Eiichi Takahashi.

Takeshi Ooi.

Shingo Mido.

Masahiko Kida.

Suguru Shimura.

"Raito, Did you really have to kill them?"

"Yes, Ryuk, I believe they will…pose as a threat to me if I don't dispose of them…you see, other then that Higuchi, who blindly followed my plan, the other seven…well, Higuchi killed of Hatori for me…could actually pose a big threat to me."

"Ah, right…"

"There's going to be more deaths…but it seems like I have to announce a few things to back my theory up that it's Kira's deeds…"

"You're going to tell the police it's your deed?"

"Through my identity of L, Ryuk…"

"Oh…"

The two sinister figures exchanged laughs under the moonlight.


End file.
